I see it in the way that you stare
by goldensnitches
Summary: Cece Jones finds out that she likes her best friend Rocky Blue as more than a friend, but does Rocky feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

ok guys this is my first fanfiction omg so be nice thanks

* * *

The year is 2016 and Shake it Up have been over for years now. Best friends Rocky and Cece have grown apart from each other as Rocky moved to New York for one year, and Cece got over it eventually. But now, after a year, Rocky is back.

* * *

It's a june afternoon and Cece is sitting at Starbucks by herself enjoying a vanilla frappè, surfing on her iPhone. Suddenly she gets a text from her old friend, Rocky Blue. Cece gets kind of surprised, as she hasn't talked or texted Rocky since Rocky moved to New York. She opens the text. "Hey Cc! I'm back in Chicago! Meet me at Crusty's ASAP!" _Oh. My. God. _While Rocky have been gone, Cece have thought a lot about Rocky. How she have realised that she likes her a lot. Like, likes her as more than a friend. At first, Cece was very shocked when she found out that she is lesbian, and she sort of denied it to herself. But as the months went by, she accepted it to herself. Cece grabs her purse and her frappè and goes to Crusty's. All sorts of thoughts goes through her mind as she's on her way to Crusty's. Should she tell Rocky now? _No. She can't. Rocky just got home._ What if Rocky doesn't feel the same way?_ Of course she doesn't feel the same way._ Wouldn't it be amazing to kiss her probably soft lips?_ Obviously it would. _Would it destroy the friendship? _Probably._ What if she did it surprisingly, though? What if they just sat in Rocky's couch, and Cece just surprisingly kissed her? _Sounds like a plan. _Cece enters Crusty's and sees her best friend. "Cece!" Rocky screams out of joy. "Oh my God I have missed you so much, Rocky!" Cece screams as she embraces her. They hug for what feels like an hour, before Rocky says, "Let's get some pizza, we can bring it to my house and watch a movie or something."

An hour later in the family Blue's apartment, Cece and Rocky is laying in the couch watching a typical Cece and Rocky movie, _Mean Girls_. Sure, it's old, but it's still both's favorite chick flick. "Cece?" Rocky says. "What?" Cece answers. "Wanna spend the night? Mom, dad and Ty isn't home tonight so I could use some company." "Sure. Just let me text my mother first." Great. Now she had the entire night to tell her. "hi mom, rocky is back in town. we r havin a sleep over so ill spend the night. love u 3" Cece texts to her mom.

The movie is over, and it's 8 pm. Cece sits up, and so does the brunette. They just sit there. At first, Cece stares at her. Then Rocky catches her staring at her. "Oh my God, Cece, have you seen the new Justin Bieber music video, by the way? He looks _so _hot in it, literally. And I mean, why can't I just kiss him straight away?" Cece feels the jealousy blowing up in her. "I will never stop crushi-" Rocky doesn't get to finish the sentence. Cece does something she wouldn't think of doing in a million years. She bends forward and kisses Rocky on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

She drags herself away from Rocky after one quick kiss. She have never kissed anyone. Ever. Until now.. "I've ruined _everything", _she thinks. She looks up at Rocky. Rocky is just sitting there. Speechless. Cece is feeling like crying. "I'm sorry", Cece whispers. She grabs her bag and walks out. Cece walks up to her apartment, and by the time she gets there, she is already crying.  
She opens the door, and luckily either her mom or Flynn is in the living room to see her cry. She tries to make her voice sound like she's not crying when she yells "I'm home, mom, I didn't feel like having a sleepover anyway", and a couple of seconds later she hears her mom answering from her bedroom "Okay, honey". She walks straight to her bathroom to remove her make-up, put on her PJ and put her hair in a messy bun.  
She walks back to her bedroom and walks to the desk and opens a drawer full of bags of chips, chocolate and other kinds of snacks. Cece doesn't love candy so very much and she hardly ever eats it, but she has an entire drawer full of snacks in case she wants some or is having a sleepover. She grabs a bag of chips and the remote to her TV before she lays down on the bed to watch a old movie called _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._ Sure, it's from 2012, but it's still one of Cece's favorites. After watching the movie, she falls asleep.

The next morning Cece wakes up from her phone ringing. It's Rocky. Cece takes a deep breath, before she answers the brunette. "Hi..", Rocky mumbles. "Hey", Cece answers. "Listen, about yesterday," Cece starts. "Don't worry about it", says Rocky "It's all good", she says. "Wanna go get a frappè or something?"  
10 minutes later, Cece is ready to go. "Moooom", she says. "I'm going to Starbucks to meet Rocky" "Okay, have fun. Love you!" Georgia answers. "Love you too!" Cece walks a floor up to the Blue family's apartment. She rings the bell, and Rocky opens the door. "Hey! Ready to go?" Cece asks. "Yep."

* * *

yup thats it for this chapter haha sorry the ending sucks a bit. this chapter actually sucks a bit. i hope you like it though!


End file.
